Weird Dream
by starsareshiningforyou
Summary: She had a dream with a girl with brown hair, but who is this girl? One-shot.


She was sitting in a room looking forward, on the horizon there was a beautiful view, she though, but she couldn't make out what it was so she just sat there just looking. The view became less blurry but still not quite enough. She saw silhouettes of people but who were this people? She didn't know.

The view became clearer now, she looked and saw nothing, what was she looking at? She was confused, where was she? She looked around, there were just white, there was nobody, there was nothing, there was just… white painted walls. This is a weird dream to have, she thought. She looked forward again and there was someone, a girl, who? She didn't know, the only think she could make up was brown hair the rest of the girl's body was just nothing, she was dressing white clothes, and she blended with the others and with the objects behind her.

She woke up and looked beside her it was 2 in the morning, she closed her eyes frustrated it was the second time she had this dream that week, and she never could see who it was standing in the horizon just that she was a girl with brown hair. She was getting slightly frustrated. She closed her eyes trying to sleep again but she simply couldn't she sighed and got up, she went to the kitchen, I must be a mess, she thought.

She started making coffee for herself, when it was done she grabbed a cup filled it with the liquid and went to the living room grabbing her laptop and turning it on. She started writing the new episode of her TV Show, they were on season 7 and she couldn't be happier, she remembered writing just when she felt like it, then what she wrote she send it to some producer and they liked it and now here she was.

She spent the rest of the morning writing, it calmed her down mainly after she had this specific dream, but she thought that kind of made her script be with a lot of drama, she didn't care though it was a drama show what do you expect.

About 12 she decided to go grab something to eat, she was halfway there when a brunette girl passed her in the street, she looked at the girl, her hair was exactly the one of the girl in her dream, she shook that thought out of her mind, that girl wasn't a real person it was just her mind playing games with her, yeah, that's exactly what it was.

She ate at a diner that had near her apartment then after went back to her place. She got there and decided to take a nap she didn't sleep at all that night after all.

She woke up a couple of hours later because of the same dream but this time she could see the girl's eyes and it was chocolate brown and they were big but lovely, she thought. She got up and went to watch something on the TV, she started watching something about Broadway stars and appeared the girl who passed her in the street, and she stared at her, her eyes were chocolate brown like in her dream. She thought she was going crazy because it was too much of a coincidence not to be because really how could she dream about someone she never saw, didn't scientists say we only dream with people we saw at least once on our lives, she never saw that girl before today.

She stopped thinking about the girl and the dream; she'll go crazy if she think about it a little more. So she went read something for spend her time, it was kind of a therapy reading books, it took her mind off things. They were motivational, they were safe havens, that why everybody needs to read more books.

She decided to go out that night, she went back to the diner, she ordered and sat at a table in the back, she was reading and eating when someone said something. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked looking up and seeing the girl from the street and possibly the girl from her dream.

"Can I seat here? It's full." The girl asked nervously, she looked around and indeed it was full, she didn't even notice it.

"Sure, suit yourself." She said to the girl who nodded and sat across her, the blonde excuse herself and went back to reading the book. They stayed there in silence when the blonde looked up the girl was looking curiously at her. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked the girl nervously.

"Oh, no." The girl said smiling nervously. "Do I know you? You look familiar. You're famous or something?"

"Famous not quite well, I'm a screenwriter, maybe you seen my face on some website of my TV Show or on the internet, but no I'm not _that _famous." She said.

"Oh, okay." The girl went back to do whatever she was doing before, and she went back to read her book, she was getting in the final part, the best if she must say. The rest of the evening went by the same way, they didn't spoke to each other after the girl's question, they were simply people sharing a table because it was full.

She went back to her place, she was exhausted, she didn't know why because she did nothing all day. She put her pajamas on and went to bed.

She woke up at 3 in the morning this time. "Not again." She growled she was tired of waking up and not be able to sleep again because of a stupid dream, but this time the girl on her dreams were little more visible, and she did look like the girl from the street and from the diner, she thought.

She did the same she did the previous day, she was used to this routine after night after night of the same dream and not be able to sleep after. But this morning she didn't write, she read and read and read, she finished a thin book just in the morning.

Her day passed by just like that, she reading or watching something on the TV, she didn't know what to do with her time.

That night she had the same dream and woke up 3 in the morning again, but she decided to grab her camera and go to a walk in the city, she took beautiful pictures, a hidden talent not many people knew about her, she walked and walked and ended up in a park that had a beautiful view, she took many pictures before she notice a silhouette far from her, she took pictures of the silhouette.

She went closer to the silhouette after a moment noticing it was girl, who like her was just there looking but this girl really was just looking, the girl looked like the girl from her dreams, but instead of be looking at her she was turned back. She got closer and closer, what was she doing? She didn't know, her feet were taking her to this girl, she didn't have any control over them. She couldn't stop walking, she just walked and walked, until she was close enough to see the girl's face.

It was the girl from the diner who asked her if she knew her. She got even closer until she was seating beside the girl. "You know, this look like a dream I have been having?" She said to the girl who looked at her with a confused and surprised expression not knowing her presence before she spoke. "I was up there and it had an amazing view just like my dream, then I see a silhouette of a girl with hair exactly of the dream I have been having, and I noticed that girl from the dream must be you otherwise would be too much of a coincidence." She said to the girl beside her and looked forward.

"I think I'm having the same dream as you but mine it was a girl with short blonde hair and she was in a room looking at me." The girl said looking at her and also looked forward. "That might mean something you know?" She asked.

"Yeah I know. But I'm not the one that looks so deeply in a dream." She answered.

"Sometimes is good to look deeper, to dig in." The girl replied and looked at her.

"Yeah but sometimes it's just good to just be. To just feel and not to dig deeper and think more." She said looking at the chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Quinn." She said extending her hand for the girl to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn. I'm Rachel." She said shaking the other girl's hand and giving her a little smile that was returned.

Then they both looked forward and enjoyed the silence that surrounded them, and looking at the view.

Maybe they just found their soul mate, maybe they didn't.

They didn't know, but at the end of the day, they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.


End file.
